Interview with an Angel: A Supernatural Ending
by Superfanforlife
Summary: Adding alota crap/AU, New character, Dean finds love, saves the world, ruins and makes a life better, and looses a dear friend. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**#This is an interview taken after the conclusion of the Winchester story, and a first hand point of view of an accomplice in there dagerous quest to put evil at rest. This fanfic will also go into 3rd person piont of view throughout the descriptive parts of the storyline. The content in this story may seem upseting to those obsessed with the usual "Destiel" drabble. I appoogize that there will be no same-sex intamate relationships in this story.**

_Please enjoy and leave suggestions:)_

Chapter 1

The Interview


	2. Chapter 2

**#This is an interview taken after the conclusion of the Winchester story, and a first hand point of view of an accomplice in there dagerous quest to put evil at rest. This fanfic will also go into 3rd person piont of view throughout the descriptive parts of the storyline. The content in this story may seem upseting to those obsessed with the usual "Destiel" drabble. I appoogize that there will be no same-sex intamate relationships in this story.**

_Please enjoy and leave suggestions:)_

Chapter 1

The Interview

"Good Afternoon Miss Riverson" the male reporter said with an alluring grin.

"Good Afternoon" said a middle aged women sitting down in a directors chair.

"Before we get started, I just want to clarify with you that everything said in this private studio set is purly confidential and I hope is truthful."

"Yes, of course, and do you want me to look at camera?"

"No, no you can just act like your having a conversation with me. Oh, and is it all right if I call you Alex or Ally or whatever you prefer?"

"Alex is fine, and Dean actually used to call me Ally."

"Oh...well I'll just call you Alex"

"Alrighty then", he said as he fumbled with papers and turned on the camera next to him, "lets get started."

* * *

National Geographic Reporter: So, Alex what are you exactly?

Alex Riverson: I...am an angel. A black angel.

NGR: And can you tell me hat a black angel is? What's the story?

A: Well, what people usually know about angels is that their like gardians, watching over humanity. People only know about this species of angel, because there are no records, information, or any knowledge of the other kind.

NGR: And I'm guessing that that other kind is the one your apart of?

A: Yes, the white and the black angels. I am apart of the black angel species, the first species created by God. We were specifically made to be warriors, protectors of heaven. Strong, powerful, and merciful beings or the ultimate soldiers for God.

NGR: So you were a soldier?

A: Yes.

NGR: A soldier for God? A mighty and merciful warrior for heaven?

A: Yes..[pauses]..yes i was...

NGR: But what about the white angels? Why were they created?

A: The white angels were created just before humans, so once the human race came about, the white angels took their place and duty to be the gardians and watchers for humanity. Until they went bad.

NGR:So are you telling me that the Black Angels are part of the good sife and the White Angels are part of the bad side.

A: Well, the white angels aren't nesessarily all bad in every aspect. Thay are still creatures of good, made to be good, created by good, but their hearts weren't as strong and pure.

NGR: Well hat does that mean? Why weren't they as strong?

A: I don't know.[sighs] They became corupt by being on earth, and adopted your weaknesses somehow. Overtime as things got worse their connection to God was severed, and their presence in heaven restricted.

NGR: So they were blocked out of heaven/

A: They were the first things black angels had to gaurd from heaven, our very own brothers and sisters because aggressive to what was once a home to all of us.

NGR: If they have been blocked out of heaven, then then what is it that they call heaven or home? Who were they taking orders from?

A: It's some type of headquarters or place that seems like heaven, but it isn't, they were also taking orders from a head of their kind, a higher up named Naomi, she was the director of the whole opperation. She was actually in on the Winchester epidemic, and setting them up for their twisted "destiny".

NGR: This Naomi was in on the Winchester situation!? How come you don't hear about that?

A: Because no one knew. She was completely "undercover", hush hush, orking out the kinks in their lives for their plan.

NGR: Going more into the subject, how did you even get all tangled up with the Winchesters?

A: God gave me a vision of the future, I was supposed to help them.

NGR: Help them with what?

A:[pauses for awhile] Help them close the gates of HELL... and to tell that story, I'll have to start from the beginning.


End file.
